fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ella Ramirez
Gabrielle Ramirez, or Ella, is a supporting character in Mario and Luigi's current love interest. She is a reporter and a skilled swordfighter. Appearances Mario and Luigi: Rise of the Dark Side Ella makes an appearance in Mario and Luigi: Rise of the Dark Side. She was kicked out of Bowser's castle trying to save Princess Peach into a hidden underground tunnel. Mario and Luigi found her there and Luigi started to fall in love with her. He even expressed his love by motioning Ella to come give him a hug. Ella, though, declines and tells Mario and Luigi that she'll have to find a way out of the underground tunnel. Ella makes another appearance when she finally gets out of the underground tunnel, and into Toadswood Forest. There she holds an item stand, along with her sister, Iris, who holds a clothing stand. After the credits of the game, Luigi heads back to Toadswood Forest hoping to find Ella at her item stand, but has no luck. He finds Ella behind him though, when she hugs him from behind. Luigi lets go of Ella, turns himself around, and hugs Ella on his front. The picture holds, then it fades back to the main screen. Super Mario Bros. Super Show Ella makes her debut as a red-headed British photographer. Luigi in this series took a while to notice that he is falling for her. In the series, it is shown that she has long hair, and it is usually shown in a ponytail. Her niece, Maya, is her sidekick, usually shown to rescue Ella with her ski classmates. Paper Mario: Cinder-Ella(fanon game) Ella is the damsel-in-distress in this game, because she was put under a spell by Wendy Koopa, whom Maya is very annoyed at. Mario, Luigi, and Maya head out to break the curse. In this game, she holds affections for Luigi because of his bravery in saving her. Looks In the Super Mario Bros Super Show version, she has green eyes, red hair in a long ponytail, pink scarf with purple polka dots, light blue jacket over a pink shirt, gray pants and brown boots. In the regular version, she has brown eyes, short brown hair, a black hoodie over a shirt with a magenta heart on it, jeans, and black converses. Her sword fighting outfit is green with a strap over her left shoulder, gray pants and brown combat boots. Personality Ella is an easygoing, friendly, beautiful young woman. As shown she loves photography and working in the news paper. The only thing getting in the way of her friendliness is Daisy, who drives her crazy because of her affections for Luigi. Age In the regular version, she is shown to be 18 years of age. In the Super Mario Bros. Super show version, it is shown that she is 23 years of age. Relationships Family Maya- She is the niece of Ella, and her closest friend. They are seen together in various situations, like when Ella needs help, Maya steps in and helps her by teaming up with her ski classmates to save her. Maya looks up to Ella as a role model, although Iris is her mom. The two are portrayed as best friends. Iris-She is Ella's older sister. Together since childhood, she has been comforting to her younger sister, and helping out with advice. She is also fashionable but with a kind heart. Technically, she's like a bunny that's a fashion notista. But, no, she does not have a crush on Mario. Friends Nick- Ella does not interact with Iris's husband much. She does mention him in Rise of the Dark Side though. Luigi- He is Ella's close friend and crush. Luigi has a crush on her, but she doesn't know that due to the fact that she thought he was just being nice. In Rise of the Dark Side, Luigi wants Ella to give him an affectionate hug, and at the end of the game he finally gets it. She starts to like Luigi in Cinder-Ella, due that he might be her Prince Charming, even though it’s Mario and Luigi saving her. Luigi and Ella both share numerous affections for each other. Mario- He is a friend of Ella. Though she is not as close to Mario than Luigi, she would still be very friendly to Mario. The two share various portions together like when Mario finds Ella underground, she thanks him, but does not plant a kiss on his cheek like Peach does. The two are close friends. Peach- She is also a good friend of Ella. When Ella tries to save Peach from Bowser, she gets kicked out of Bowser’s castle and into an underground tunnel. That’s how close she is to Peach, much enough to save her. Yoshi- She does not interact with Yoshi much. Toad- She does not interact with Toad much. Rivals Daisy- As much as Ella tries to be nice to everyone, Daisy just pushes her buttons. She remembers when Luigi used to ride with her until Daisy’s boisterous attitude scared him, and that made Ella angry. She also rivals Daisy for the affections of Luigi. Wario- She doesn’t like Wario, but she doesn’t hate him as much as Daisy. She often gets annoyed by his attitude. Waluigi- She has mixed feelings for Waluigi, though she does not have a crush on him. She hates him because he bullies Luigi around, and she likes him because he has a crush on Daisy. Enemies Bowser- She hates him almost more than Daisy. In Rise of the Dark Side, Ella defends Peach from Bowser but he kicks her out. Clearly, Bowser hates her too. The Kooplings- She thinks the Kooplings are annoying, especially Wendy. She doesn’t like it when Maya is super annoyed with Wendy. Maya is younger that Wendy yet, she acts more mature than her. And she doesn’t like Wendy out of all the Kooplings because of her constant flirting with Luigi. Quotes “Great! I finally got out of that ding-dang tunnel!”-Rise of the Dark Side “Thank goodness you came Mario and Luigi! Even though I’m starting to act like Princess Peach now”-Cinder-Ella “You plumber boys need to find another way out of this tunnel. If you go right, then straight, then left, then zigzag, there’s a light at the end. I’ll find my way out soon”- Rise of the Dark Side. “Don’t blame me just because I’m western! I came to save Princess Peach! And I will! (Gets kicked out) I was wroooonnnnngggggg!”- Rise of the Dark Side “I feel like a fairy tale. I just can’t figure out which one”- Cinder-Ella “I know this tunnel at the back of my hand! Well…maybe not”-Rise of the Dark Side “Nice to see you boys again! How can I help?” Rise of the Dark Side, greeting to the Item store. Trivia • Ella’s language in the Super Show is British, but in the Regular version, it’s western. (or Southern) • If she was in the Mario Baseball series, she shares good chemistry with Luigi, Mario, Peach and Yoshi, and bad chemistry with Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser. • She is a Mii in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Category:Adults Category:Swordfighters Category:Photographers Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Mario Bros. Super Show Category:Mario Characters Category:Supporting Characters